


This Old Dog- A Shane/Reader

by SkeletonHusbands



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Nervous Shane eats out reader, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHusbands/pseuds/SkeletonHusbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane decides to ease your long afternoon of handling the fall harvest with his mouth</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Old Dog- A Shane/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> A touched up request from my tumblr! Pretty short comparatively to my other works but still good I hope uwu

“Just so you, uh, know, I don’t think I’ve done this since prom night.”

You roll your eyes but can’t help and smile at your boyfriend’s goofy remark. His mouth quirks up in a half smile as he rests his head against your thigh. He’s been lying there for a while, curled against your bed with his head on your thigh, listening to you whine about the harvest, when he suddenly asked if he could “have some fun” with you. It caught you off guard pretty sharply and you didn’t hesitate to agree. You’d had sex with Shane before but only a few times and never any actual oral yet. You were actually sorta worried that he was one of those guys who detested the idea of going down on a girl but the look in his eyes as he looked up at you banished those thoughts.

“It’s okay, Shane. I don’t think I’ve had it done to me in forever so as long as you don’t, like, punch me it’s fine.” He’s propped himself onto his elbows now, toying with the zipper on your shorts. “Damn, that’s my whole fetish you know. Punching vaginas.” He grumbled and you burst into laughter as he popped the button on your shorts with a flick of his fingers. Your laughter was cut off quickly as he gently lifted your hips to pull your shorts down your legs, scooting himself down a bit so he could slide them fully off. You craned your neck to remind yourself what panties you were wearing. Plain cotton white ones. Damn it. Why did thongs have to be so annoying when you were planting seeds?!

He placed himself back between your legs and you instinctively spread them a bit more for him despite your shyness. You were starting to turn red as he gently ran his fingers over your covered center, his tired eyes looking enamored with you. “You always look so pretty next to my scruffy ass.” He said softly, turning to rub his cheek against your thigh. You gave a small sigh of pleasure as the gently rough scruff of his face scratched at you. Your legs felt strong and warm from all your long farming days and in his hands they felt like the legs of a goddess. His lips began to peck at your thighs with soft kisses, getting so close to you, only to turn and kiss the other thigh. You groaned as he repeated the process, kicking your feet slightly. He gave you a playfully stern look.

“Hey! No being a baby. You said okay to this.” He teased, moving a hand to give a gentle smack to your center. You squeaked, hips jerking up, giggling a bit and also tingling with need at the quick touch. His mouth pressed against the warm cotton and you gave a small shriek at the heat and wetness from his mouth seeping through the fabric. You couldn’t help but give a full body shudder as his tongue pressed hard against you for just a moment before retreating back into his smirking mouth. He seemed contented with your response, though, and hooked his fingers on the edge of your panties. Painfully, slowly, he tugged them down your hips. Your hands flew up to cover your burning cheeks as more of you became exposed and you could feel his hot breath on your most sensitive parts. The only comfort was that Shane’s face was as red as yours.  
You lowered your hands to spread yourself a bit for him. “D-don’t worry, I’ll guide you.” You said and he gave a slight nod, hesitantly moving his mouth to you. Sticking his tongue out, he gave a long slow testing lick. “Again.” you urged and he immediately followed up again, slowly licking your entire length. You were already pretty wet just at his earlier teasing and you were embarrassed at how immediately good his tongue felt. You felt fingers prod at you, discovering you, gently circling at your entrance. “Hey scientist, experiment with your tongue.” You taunted and he was pulled out of his lustful stupor. His hands dropped to slide under your ass. “Ha, sorry. I just don’t wanna mess up.”

He begun to lick you at his own pace, trying new paces, judging your happiness based off how hard you gripped his hair and how loud your involuntary noises were. He was a bit clumsy but he was good at reading you. When tongue swiped at your clit just right, he paused at your loud gasp and hip gyrating. “L-like this, yeah?” He asked before continuing his gentle rhythm of licks against your clit. Your back arched and you breathed out a very happy “yes” as you ground against his mouth. He moaned into you and you bit your lip at the vibrations of it. “You taste so good.” he muttered softly, switching from licking at your entrance to swiping at your clit. He pulled you closer, his hands tightening on you as his pace quickened. 

“Fuck, that feels so good.” You praised him, hands digging into his hair. You could hear him breathing heavily through his nose and he pressed himself closer, like every word you drove him wild. “Baby, your mouth is so good, I need more of you, you’re so fucking good.” You babbled as the pulses of pleasure came faster in your abdomen. His mouth suddenly lifted from you and you gave a distressed noise, starting to prop yourself up to ask what was wrong. You were immediately pushed back down though as Shane lifted himself up along with your legs.

“S-Shane!” You yelped as he lifted your legs up, pushing your thighs against your body with his large hands, obscenely exposing you. You couldn’t even get out anymore coherent words as his mouth reattached itself to your soaking wet pussy, digging into your entrance with his tongue. You tried to move to lessen the intensity of the pleasure engulfing you but the strength of his hands on your thighs kept you pinned to your bed. It was the best kind of torture and you immediately could tell you were getting close to finishing. He pulled his tongue from your entrance, focusing on your clit. He seemed to have noticed what you liked most from earlier and flicked at your clit with fast and soft strokes, letting the roughness of his stubble scratch at your lips while he did so. 

Your hand scrambled on your sheets, crying out loudly as you could feel yourself reaching the edge. All you could do was beg him not to stop, please don’t stop, as you begun to tip over the edge of orgasm. It was a hard and fast orgasm that left you aching and squeezing, and as he slowed down on your overly sensitive clit, you begun to shake at the aftershocks. He lifted his mouth from you, breathing heavily, the collar of his shirt sweaty and the cuffs of his hoodie wet. You could see the wetness on his face and you rose your hands, urging him towards you. He lifted himself from between your legs and deeply kissed you, letting you taste yourself on his lips and face, both of your tongues hungrily exploring each other.

“Heh. Not bad for an old dog huh?


End file.
